Laparoscopic morcellation is commonly used in surgeries to remove bulky specimens from the abdomen using minimally invasive techniques. Historically, morcellation was performed using a device that required the surgeon or assistant to manually ‘squeeze’ the handle. Other reports describe using a scalpel directly through the abdomen to create small specimens that can be drawn out of the abdominal cavity. Power Morcellation is associated with spreading of cellular material of the morcellated tissues.
Hence using an isolation bag during morcellation is one of the options in minimally invasive endoscopic surgeries. Morcellation within an insufflated isolation bag is a feasible technique and methods for morcellating uterine tissue in a contained manner may provide an option to minimize the risks of open power morcellation while preserving the benefits of minimally invasive surgery. It is also reported that the patients who underwent endometrial morcellation, using a normal isolation bag, during minimally invasive hysterectomy or myomectomy, the possibility of spread of tissue beyond the isolation bag and additional punctures to the bag during the procedure cannot be ruled out causing postoperative pain, infection and the potential to spread undetected malignancy.
Hence the quality and the design of the isolation bag is of paramount importance as during the procedure it could result in tiny punctures in the bag or could spread microscopic cells beyond the bag.
A number of patents are there related to “safety isolation bags” for intra abdominal, endoscopic procedures, power morcellation and vaginal morcellation. In this connection U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,176,687; 5,524,633 A (WO1995009666A1); US 20130184536 A1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,685,628 B2; 7,547,310 B2; and 8,585,712 B2 are mentioned here by way of reference. One of the drawbacks of the prior art patents is that it requires more number of steps in introducing the bag and instrumentation as well as for the retrieval of the specimen. In addition, this causes enhanced procedural time. Further learning curve associated with other isolation bags appears to be very high as it involves complicated steps in comparison with the safety isolation bag of the present invention. The procedural outcome also is not evident in the similar bags used for laparoscopic surgery.
None of the prior art patents has any similarity with the features of the safety isolation bag disclosed according to the present invention. According to other prior art technologies/products that are similar to the invention are endo bags with two tail openings, endo bags with one opening, normal plastic bags, urinal bags etc. (traditional methods). Recently even the USFDA has given a strict warning on using power morcellation. Hence doctors are scared and are trying to use different models of bags like urine bags or simple plastic bags for placing the surgical specimen for morcellation. Therefore, there is a need for an alternate easy and safe solution for power morcellation and tissue removal. Hence to overcome the above drawbacks, I have come out with a state of the art safety isolation bag with better safety features and ease of utilizing in laparoscopic procedures. The safety isolation bag according to the present disclosure will offer a great solution for the same. At present most of such procedures are done without using any safety devices or bags.